


The 1st day of Christmas

by SpiderStarkLee



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1st day of Christmas, 25 Days of Christmas, Aunt May is in Australia I’m sorry, Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky is the best, Christmas with the Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humour, More Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter and Clint are prank buddies, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is a boomer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is done, We didn’t start the fire reference, bucky barnes is the best bro, poor stephen, we all love Scott Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderStarkLee/pseuds/SpiderStarkLee
Summary: - 1st day of Christmas -Just ur happy, comedy and crackfic featuring Peter and the avengers+some others.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, More - Relationship, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: 25 Days Of Christmas with The Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The 1st day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my Christmas oneshot series! Hope you enjoy.

Christmas Eve. The time when families gather round to have a great time and relax. Mothers and Fathers come home earlier, to hold their kids and each other. It’s the time that occurs once a year where that someone, who thinks they are a nobody, will smile. Because nobody is a nobody.

A lot of people have a learnt that, especially when their favourite heroes come around to support and save them. 

From poor children spending time in a hospital for that time of year to families on the streets for Christmas. 

The avengers will be there to make your day.

That’s how Scott ended up on his face when trying to cheer up a baby. 

The baby seemed sad, said Scott, watch me cheer him up, said Scott. He managed to do one peek-a-boo. The second time, he turned around as soon as the baby decided to throw up. Right near his shoes. 

The mother holding said baby gasped and apologised, while trying her best to stifle a laugh. 

Scott shook it off, saying it was alright. He mindlessly started walking towards the mother and son to help clean up, but instead slipped over....in the vomit.

Hope’s and Hank’s laughs were echoed (not too loudly, taking in the consideration of the patients around) through out the hall.

“Oh my, are you okay sir?” The mother asked, having a smile of her own. Even the baby seemed to have a slight smile of his own while staring down at Scott with those beautiful hazel eyes.

At that moment, Scott was just glad he could make the tired mother and the sick baby smile, “I’m okay ma’am. Just another attempt to make someone’s day for Christmas.”

—

In another room, Sam and Steve were trying to cheer up a sickly child. Steve, with his old-fashioned techniques, was failing. It made the girl on the bed smile. But no laughter. Which was their goal.

Bucky was by the door of the room. Watching with soft eyes as he watched Steve and Sam making silly faces. He couldn’t bare being near a child. What would he be able to do? Tell her about the story of how he became an assassin? Explain how his memory was wiped?

HEY. STOP. THIS IS AN ANGST FREE STORY. GO AWAY MY ANGSTY THOUGHTS, BEGONE DEMOOOOOON

But, as that spider-boy said, ‘kids will love you. Ever since I moved into this tower you were my favourite Uncle. Oh, don’t tell Clint that’.

Bucky smiled at the memory and made his way towards the bed. The girl’s eyes landed on him and followed his movements. He came to a stop next to Sam.

Steve smiles at him, his best friend finally decided to join them. Who knows, maybe he will have better luck at cheering the girl up.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Bucky asked.

“My name is Anna, mister James sir. I’ve seen you on the news before and my Grandpop told me about you, when you fought in a war,” she beamed, “he said that you were a brave soldier. I want to be a brave soldier. Can you teach me?”

Bucky glowed at her words. They were so...kind. And soft, everything he expected them not to be. It’s like this world never turned on him and twisted his life. 

Because in this room, to this girl, he was a brave soldier that fought in a war.

“It takes a lot of courage and determination to be brave. And by the looks of yourself, you seem like a very brave young lady,” he ruffled her hair.

“Thank you. Are you immortal?” 

Okay...that question was random. He didn’t know how to answer that. 

It was Steve who spoke up. God bless that man.

“To an extent. You see, do you know how I was in a block of ice for seventy years?” Anna nodded, “well so was Bu-James. He is just like me. The world took one look at him and said ‘this man is going to be a hero’. And you, one day, will also become a hero,” Steve explained, looking up at Bucky the slightest with a smile.

“Do you think I could be just like black widow?” Anna perked up.

Sam chuckled, “or course you can, kid.”

—

By the time the team decided to go back home, it was 12pm. Which meant the team still had almost a full day. Peter already knew what he was going to do. He snickered to himself, earning a few weird looks from his team, “Hey Clint, I needa talk to you.

Clint gave him a bit of a confused frown, but followed him nonetheless. Preparing himself for whatever prank Peter might have set up.

When they were in Peter’s room he quickly locked the door and pulled out a lot of papers from his desk. He dramatically slammed them onto the desk, and because the amount of papers there were, it made a loud SLAM noise making Clint flinch.

Peter sighed, once again dramatically, and turned to him with a solemn expression, “I have something to tell you.”

“...okay?”

Peter inhaled a breath, “Clint Barton...Ineedyoutohelpmepullaprank,” he breathed out.

“But...But...I thought we were pranking each other,” Clint said, his eyes filling with water...well, what he implied to do.

“I know. But we must move on,” Peter, once again again, dramatically gestured with his hands.

Clint fake cried, “have you...have you found another pranking buddy!”

Peter gasped loudly, frowning, “I would never!” He changed his expression to a desperate one, “but I really want to prank the team for Christmas.”

Clint also dropped the dramatic act and smiled at the idea, “are you willing to do that,” aaaaaaand he also somehow knew what Peter was planning.

Peter nodded frantically, “oh my gosh hell yeah I am! Like, it would be so funny to see all their faces when they see all their presents AND the tree are gone!”

“Friday you better record this and not tell anyone,” Clint laughed, “otherwise you’re fired.”

“Do not worry, bird brain, Peter has already set ‘protocol prank patrol’,” FRIDAY informed with a hint of humour in her robotic voice.

—

Scott ran into the living room with bunches of tinsel wrapped around himself. Hope following close behind with other decorations on her hands.

“Hey ant-boy, you might wanna slow dow-“ Sam couldn’t finish when Scott tripped over the tinsel and fell onto his face, for the second time today.

Hope snorted as Sam sighed like a disappointed dad. 

Tinsel was wrapped all around Scott, making him groan and try to reach the spots that itched so bad, it hurt.

Hearing the laughter around himself made him frown, “hey, uh hey! Could I get some help here!”

“The same thing happened at the hospital. Crazy how a grown man could fall on their face two times in a time period of a few hours,” Hope shook her head with a smile, placing the ornaments on the nearest couch.

“Fri, did you get that?” Tony asked, walking in the room, “I’m so glad I didn’t miss that.”

“Yes, boss, I have been ordered to record any movement within the vicinity for the whole day, night and tomorrow,” FRIDAY answered.

“Great. That’s just great, I blame the spider kid,” Scott sighed.

“Hey I’m not a kid!” Peter yelled from his room.

“You sure act like one! Even Cassie is more mature than you!” Scott shouted, still struggling to untangle himself.

“I’m not the one running in the compound with tinsel wrapped around myself, ON THE FLOOR!” 

“Shush yourself CHILD!”

“At least I don’t talk to ants!”

Scott gasped, “how dare you speak of my ants in such a cruel way!” More struggling, and he’s finally free, “watch your back!”

“That’s humanly impossible!”

Scott glared ahead of him, then over to Tony, “gosh Stark, he really is your kid.”

Tony put his hands up in a surrender position, “not my kid.”

—

“You’re gonna make Tony buy another hundred punching bags if you don’t calm down, Steve,” Natasha smirked from the gym’s doorway. 

Steve smiled, “I’m sorry,” he said, punching another punching bag off the hook and into the wall, “I’m excited for Christmas.”

“Usually when people are excited for Christmas, they don’t take it out on punching bags,” She exclaimed.

Steve shrugged, “last year, Clint and Peter pranked each other, blew up half the living room. Remember that?”

“God, no one was allowed to even walk into that living room around any sort of holiday,” Natasha laughed lightly at the memory, “besides, I don’t see you blowing up the living room. I mean, look at yourself.”

Steve frowned, turning to face Nat, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but only to be interrupted by Peter, hopping into the gym with eyes wide and smile glowing, “it means she’s calling you a boomer.”

“...a boomer?”

“Yes, old man, a boomer.”

“Are you...are you talking about the baby b-“

”CyA lAtEr FosSiL,” Peter swung out the room.

Natasha sighed, shaking her head, “kids.”

—

The Christmas tree shone brightly with all its colourful lights and tinsel twinkling throughout the dark room. The white plastic branches and all the ornaments shining with glee. 

“See, I told you the white trees have the best look,” Tony smirked.

“Mr Stark! That’s racist,” Peter frowned.

“Keep calling me Mr Stark, you won’t be getting your StarkPhone for Christmas,” Tony warned.

“Hey! Why don’t I get one?” Clint argued, seemingly childish.

“Clint, you’re a grown man with a family. Buy your own,” Natasha stated.

“Speaking about family, why aren’t you with your aunt, kid?,” Sam asked.

“Aunt May is in Australia,” Peter shrugged, “I’m not so keen on getting bitten by a huge spider.”

Natasha frowned, “wait, aren’t you spider-man?”

“That’s not the point, I-“ Peter was cut off by Tony, sparing everyone of a very long rant.

“Sam, not everyone has a family. Get over yourself. Don’t be jealous that everyone is gonna be stealing your Bucky on Christmas Day,” Tony teased.

“Ah, I see what it is now that is keeping you from Pepper,” Sam smirks.

Tony frowned in confusion from the snorts of amusement following Sam’s teasing. Something is going on here and he doesn’t like it. 

“What?”

“Nuh-uh. We ain’t telling you. It’s OUR inside joke,” Sam chuckled.

“Plus it’s funny to see you confused, angry, clueless and overall, begging to know the answer,” Clint smiled.

“Oh haha, i see you all have your own ways of keeping a secret from me...and I know that because Bird brain over here jumped into a vent when I asked him what’s for dinner last week...aaaand Peter decided to jump out an open window when I asked him what we should do for a lab session,” Peter opened his mouth, probably to protest about Tony embarrassing him. But Tony talked too quickly to let him interrupt, “but I have my own ways of finding out.”

A smirk arose from Tony’s face, and as if on cue everyone’s eyes averted to Peter.

“Don’t you dare squeak, kid,” Sam pointed firmly.

Peter held his hands up in surrender, “Lips are sealed.”

“Hey, Underoos-“ Stark began to speak, but interrupted by Peter.

...because he literally jumped out the closest window again.

“Huh, kid really was keeping his lips shut,” Sam stated.

—

“Come on Clint! It can’t be that bad!” Nat said, still trying to pry the man from the vent.

“Nooooo,” Clint whined.

“Your family wants to be with you tomorrow, it’s Christmas. So go!” Tony shouted, but at a tone to not make it sound like he’s a grumpy old dad.

“But Laura’s father is just so...BLEHGH” Clint claimed, still trying to pull his leg out of Natasha’s grip.

“That‘s besides the point,” Natasha muttered, “the point is to be with family on these sort of holi-“

Clint finally pulled himself out of grip and crawled away and into the car of the vent systems.

Natasha sighed, “such a child of a man.”

“You know what else is childish?” Tony asked.

“Hm?”

“Keeping secrets,” Tony pointed at Nat with his burger.

Natasha rolled her eyes, straying back to her room.

“Hey! Get back here young lady, it’s Christmas and we’re having family time!” 

—

It was a very peaceful time in the Sanctum for Stephen. The cloak hovering around the Christmas tree, and the sorcerer himself having a nice cup of tea. A nice, quiet, peacef-.

A very loud rhythm of chants saying ‘snow fight’ caught his attention. It was like at any second, a parade was going to burst down his-

BANG

and there it was.

“Strange! Doctor strange! Mister Strange! Stephen Mister Strange! Join our snowball fight!” Peter glowed with excitement. 

“I’m confused, there is barely any snow outside. Are you the snowball?” Stephen asked, taking a slightest look at the team.

He wasn’t wrong about the kid being a snowball though. He was wrapped up in hundreds of sweaters, jackets and jumpers. 

“I mean...I could be! If we let Mr Loki on Earth we could-“

A number of the word ‘No’ echoed throughout the Sanctum.

Peter’s lips pursed together, “or maybe not.”

“What the kid is trying to say, is, we-sorry, I meant, they-“ Tony gestured to the entire team except himself, “-want you to join the snowball fight.”

“I’m flattered, but no thanks.” 

“Alright, See everyone, he doesn’t want to join, now let’s go,” Tony turned around but came to a stop at Peter’s next few words.

“Oh come on, Mr. Stark! Just because you have a crush on him doesn’t mean he shouldn’t come.”

Sam and Nat glared at Peter with a murderous look, Clint backed away, Wanda and Vision feared for the kid, Steve just seemed confused (he didn’t know the secret), Scott and Hope sighed.

But, out of everyone, Stephen’s reaction caught the most eyes. 

The wizard laughed. They barely ever heard him laugh. 

Once Peter realised what he had said, he knew, he fucked up, “oh....oh shit.”

When Tony turned back around to face Peter, innocent eyes and an anxious smile were staring back up at the mechanic. 

“I just forgot...I left the roast in the oven...oops?” Peter webbed himself out the doors and ran back to the compound, almost tripping over many times.

“Tony...?” Clint warily asked as he watched the Man just stand there, staring into open space.

“Don’t worry, Barton, I’m giving him a head start. Then, you’re next,” Tony looked at his watch, “aaaand it stars now.”

Let’s just say, Clint took off faster than that time Bucky seen some plums in a store.

—

Peter watched the clock ticking by ever so slowly. 

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Peter slumped in his chair. 

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

“AHHHHH!” Peter screamed, grabbed the clock from the wall with his web and snapped it in-half.

“...heh...heh, oops, uh...Friday tell Mr. Stark I’m sorry,” Peter said, gently placing the clock on the kitchen table and scattering off somewhere else.

—

Peter was ready for this moment. 

His door was locked to everyone and anyone, (activated by the ‘Peter is grounded’ protocol). Unless inactivated by the person who ordered the command, no one can get in. He also smothered the door in web from top to bottom, along with his windows, just in case Tony activated the ‘Spider-baby protocol’. 

Yes, this tower has a lot of protocols.

“PETERRR!” 

And there it was, the raging voice of Tony Stark.

Peter doesn’t know why Tony is so attached to that clock, he could easily buy another one.

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” 

Nope.

“Psst.”

Peter looked up at the vent, of course, it was Clint.

“Hey, let me in.”

Peter grabbed a bottle full of web dissolving liquid. He and Tony designed and experimented a particular liquid so in a case of someone being webbed up to the ceiling for attempting to steal Peter’s cookies, someone could help that person get out.

He splashed some on the webs covering the vent. 

“Yo, Pete, Stark is so mad! He says he’s gonna kick your ass when u come out the room. That was a beautiful prank,” Clint wiped a pretend yet from his cheek.

“About that....it was not a prank...”

“...so-“

“Yes. There is no other clock to replace it with.”

“Then why-“

“I was excited for Christmas and the clock was going so slowly so, like, I kinda raged and...yeah, end result.”

Clint blinked then started doubling over with laughter. Tears rolled down his cheeks, “that’s almost like the Steve situation he just dealt with.”

“The Steve situation?”

“Oh, oh you’re gonna love this story.”

—

“Peter, please don’t make us do this,” Tony begged, grabbing a paper Peter gave to him.

“Come on! You all already done it before, so do it again! It can be like a Christmas carol,” Peter cheered.

Once he was done handing out the papers to all avengers, he sat in front of them and look liked an excited puppy.

“Peter-“

“Please mister Stark!”

“You broke my clock, I shouldn’t have to do this.”

“Mister Stark, it’s only a clock. Now please sing!!!”

There were many sighs around the room before Tony started singing.

Tony: 🎵Here’s the story, of a playboy genius, who was gearing up to form some sort of crew🎵

Nat: 🎵One’s a former Russian spy🎵

Thor: 🎵A god of thunder🎵

Steve: 🎵One fought in world war 2🎵

Star-Lord (hologram projected by FRI): 🎵It’s the story, of a handsome star lord. Like the greatest to ever walk the Earth, by far🎵

Sam: 🎵And a falcon🎵

Stephen: 🎵A magic Doctor🎵

T’Challa (another hologram): 🎵Wakanda forever🎵

All together: 🎵So then one day all the hero’s were assembled, to fight a villain who packed much more than a punch. And this group, was labeled the avengers. That’s the way we all became the marvel bunch. The marvel bunch, the marvel bunch. That’s the way we became the marvel bunch🎵

Some of the others snickered as T’Challa rolled his eyes and turned off his holographic projection. In the background of Quill’s projection you could head Rocket telling him to shut up, and Gamora muttering ‘biggest idiot in the world’, “that was fun! Call again soon, maybe we could sing something about a...FIRE.” Then Quill’s projection went off.

“...is he okay?” Peter asked.

“Eh, wouldn’t worry bout it. It always happens,” Tony shrugged.

—

By the time dinner started, half the chicken was gone...and the vegetables, mash potato, chips and steak. How did that happen?

Peter inhaled half the food, in a literal five minutes.

Scott pouted when the team chanted deal with it, because they were all use to it. Which is why they cooked extra, if not, all of it would be gone.

Steve and Bucky, being super soldiers, cooked their own food. They both felt too guilty to eat everyone else’s food.

“Peter, seriously, next Christmas don’t inhale the whole table. We have stomachs that need food, too,” Tony said.

“Well go order some McDonald’s or whatever, jeez,” Peter sassed.

“You and your teenager attitude better stop sassing me,” Tony pointed a finger at Peter with a frown on his face.

Peter responded by poking his tongue out.

—

The team gathered round the Christmas tree with beanies in hand and jackets on the couches. 

“All right, we all set to go light looking?” Steve asked.

“I can’t wait I can’t wait WOOO LETS GO!” Peter and Scott cheered.

“Hope, you realise you’re married to that man, right?” Sam asked.

Hope shook her head, “never met that man in my life.”

By the time the team arrived in the pent house, Peter and Scott were already sitting in the limo. Happy was standing at the door and whispered, “help me.”

Tony snickered and slid into the limo. The rest of team followed.

By the time they all came across the first house with lights shining around, Peter squealed, “oh my god this is so cool! I haven’t seen something like this for a year!”

“...that’s because Christmas is an annual thing, Pete,” Tony stated.

“I know.”

“Then why-“ tony sighed and decided to ignore it, none of the team wanted to listen to a big rant.

The rest of night up until about 9pm was filled with childish arguments about which house had the best decor, complaints about getting milkshakes for the ride, Happy almost abandoning the team in the limo to look at lights himself and Scott being an idiot. Oh, let’s not forget when Stephen went through a portal to the Sanctum because, in his words, the amount of idiotic comments is destroying his brain cells.

What a night.

—

The compound was completely silent at time of 2am. Perfect enough for Peter and Clint to pull their prank. Clint was up first, he crawled through the vents until he reached Peter’s room. He opened the vent and jumped down to the floor.

Peter stirred and sat up, scaring the living shit out of Clint when he turned around to see a figure sitting up.

Peter was confused for a moment, but when he remembered what was going on, he smiled.

They creeped down the hallway and down the elevator to the family floor. 

“How are we going to carry all those presents? There’s, like, heaps of them,” Peter whispered.

“Don’t worry I have a plan,” Clint smiled.

Peter carried about 10 presents at a time and Clint 3, they adventured to the training room and cleared out all the equipment. None of the team ever trains on holidays. So it’s perfect.

Once they carry out all the presents, Clint decides to extend the idea.

“Hey Peter, would any of them believe it’s not Christmas?”

“...?”

“We should remove all the decorations, change the calendars and set their clocks, and fri, to another day.”

Peter gasps at the idea then quietly squeals, “that such a good idea!”

—

Here it was. No Christmas joy in any sight. No calendars, phones, laptops or A.I. was set to the correct date. By the time they finished it was 3:40am. Which was surprising, Clint was sure he estimated it to be atleast 3 hours tops to get it done.

They both went to bed happily as could be.

—

Tony stared at his phone for about 20 minutes. 

“I’m sure it was...Fri, how long was I out for?”

“You have been asleep for a person average of nine hours. A new record in the amount of hours slept in a night,” FRIDAY responded.

“...what’s the date?”

“The fourth of August, boss.”

“No, it isn’t, it’s Christmas...what the hell.”

—

Peter woke up to being shaken by the shoulders. He pried his eyes open to see Scott standing over him and cheering.

“Insect boy, it’s Christmas! Come one wake up go bake me some pancakes!”

“One, spiders are not insects, and two, it’s not Christmas,” Peter rasped.

“It’s-what?”

Peter groaned and sat up, “Friday, date please?”

“It is currently the fourth of August.”

Scott stares at the ceiling for a moment and turned to Peter, “okay, what sort of prank is this?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ha! Nice try! Ha!”

Peter frowned in confusion until the man was done dancing.

“When I wake you up yelling it’s Christmas you always fall for it!” Scott cheered.

Peter sighed, pulled the blankets over his head and flopped onto his bed again.

—

Clint could barely keep himself from snickering when he heard Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce’s voices of confusion.

They all eventually gave up on complaining and decided not to question the date anymore.

Steve went back to his daily routine and, with Bucky, went to the gym.

Clint couldn’t help but laugh now, Nat eyed him suspiciously while Bruce went on with eating his cooked eggs.

Tony walked down at some point, and the perfect time for Steve to come back out with Christmas tree in hand.

Tony took a moment to sip his coffee, then he placed it down ever so gently...

“PETER FUCKING PARKER!”

Let’s just say, Clint and Peter never got their StarkPhone.


End file.
